It Takes Two
by sexycanadiankitty
Summary: I read last Paige's letter over and over again. She just left. Just like that, she was gone. I remember her words, "I will come back for you." "Wait for me." "I love you, I will always do." I am moving to Philly. - I feel like a monster, I am a monster. I'm hurting Emily, I'm hurting the person I love the most in the world. I can't keep doing this. Paily fanfic
1. Chapter1: Far from Perfect

Hey, this is my first story. I will try my best.

Im not American. Hope you like it.

Please review.

_Emily s POV/ _**Paige s POV**

* * *

___ Casting_

___Emily F : Shay M. _

___Paige M: Lindsey S.  
_

___Caleb R: Tyler B. _

___Toby C: Keegan A._

_______Kendall West : Kaya Scodelario_

___________Alexandra McCullers : Ellen Page_

* * *

___Emily s POV_

It is a quiet night. I read last Paige's letter over and over again. Tears roll down my face. We used to leave at my department, and one day she just left. Just like that, she was gone. That happened two years ago and I just can't get over her. I remember her words, "I will come back for you." "Wait for me." "I love you, I will always do." She kissed me and left me crying like crazy at the door. She moved to Philly. I remember her laugh. I remember her smell, her silliness, her smile, the way her voice sounded in the mornings.

I'm now 28. After I messed up my shoulder saving Aria and Mona, I had the surgery and then a few physiotherapy sessions, finally I can swim again. But I don't.I wasn't in time for a scholarship, so I studied biology thanks to an old friend, and now that I'm done with my studies, I'm moving to Philadelphia. I know it's not such a good idea because Paige lives there, but it's what I want.

I fold the piece of paper and return it back to its envelope. I take the box where I keep all the letters from Paige. I wipe my tears away, before taking my phone and texting Toby.

**Hey Toby, I'm waiting for you.**

My phone buzzed.

**Almost there, Em :)**

Toby helped me to carry the boxes to my car; he was driving me to Philly. He and Spencer moved there a few days before Paige did. God, I need to stop thinking about her… I can't… I know I won't.

* * *

******Paige s POV**

I'm ending with my turn at Denny's and suddenly Kendall appears out of nowhere. "Hey, stranger." She says tapping my shoulder and I turn around.

"Hey," I say with a half-smile. She hugs me tight and I return the embrace. I met her when I moved to Philly; we are friends since then. I live with my cousin, Alexandra who is also friends with Kendall; we live at her apartment a few blocks away from here.

Kendall is now looking for an empty place to sit. I follow her and take out my notepad and pen. She starts looking at the menu.

"I think I want… to catch up, Paige, it's been three weeks." She says, looking at me pleadingly. I shook my head.

"I have to finish." I say.

"Please" she says. "Please, P… Paigey, Paigeybear?"

"Paige?" I recognize the voice. Caleb.

"Caleb!" I scream and run to hug him. "It's been so long…"

"Paige, I missed you too, but I came to tell you something." I instantly think that something has happened to Emily.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" I say worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine, Paige, but she is moving here."

* * *

___Emily s POV_

Toby is driving me to the apartment I bought few months ago.

It's big. It has two bedrooms, each with a bathroom; a kitchen with a small table with four places, and a living room.

After Toby leaves, I go to my room and start unpacking. I hear a noise outside the room. I walk out and see someone outside the door. For a millisecond, I was so distracted that I thought it was Paige,but this woman was a little bit younger than us."Do you need any help?" she asked kindly. Her eyes remind me of Paige s.

"Hello, my name is Emily." I say, trying to be polite. She offers me a hand and I squeeze it. "Fields," I add.

"Alexandra." She says smiling. "McCullers" McCullers? Is she...?

"So you are Emily Fields in the flesh!I'm Paige's cousin; it's nice to finally meet you." She is. She lived with Paige now. I look at her in surprise.

"Oh... Hey."

"Don't you think we should get something to eat?" She says.

* * *

******Paige s POV**

"Bye, Caleb." I say when he's walking out the door.

"Who was that?" Kendall says.

"A friend."

"He's hot."

"And taken." I look at my watch. "I'll be right back." I say taking some dishes to the kitchen. I take off my apron and I hang it on the rack. I turn the lights off and return to where Kendall is sitting. I sit in front of her.

"So… what did you talk about?" She asks.

"She's moving here. Today," I say. Kendall knows when I`m talking about Emily.

Her mouth opens and she mutters an "oh...Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_Emily s POV_

"So, how did you guys meet?" I look at Alex in awe. Didn't Paige tell her?

"We…" I start. I can't do this. My eyes start watering. I get up. "Sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow?" She nods.

"Sure." She says, "Where?" She adds.

"I'll call you." I say. I run to my car. When I'm inside my car, I start crying uncontrollably. I can't handle this, I need to see her.

* * *

******Paige s POV**

I run to my car and get in. My phone buzzes, a new text. Not again, please. I sigh of relief when I see Alex's name on the screen.

**Alex: Are you okay? Kendall called.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Alex: I talked to Emily earlier.**

**Me: How is she?**

**Alex: She left crying when I asked her about you.**

I feel like a monster, I am a monster. I start crying uncontrollably. I'm hurting Emily, I'm hurting the person I love the most in the world. I can't keep doing this.

**Alex: Do you want to see her? I know where she is.**

**Me: Ill drive home and then we'll talk.**

**Alex: okay, I'll be there in five.**

* * *

_Emily s POV_

I enter my apartment and start crying again. I am lying on my bed holding the sweater that Paige left before she left. I smell it; it smells like orange and vanilla, delicious. I close my eyes and I fall asleep.

A knock on my door suddenly wakes me up. I walk out of my room. "Who is it?" I say.

"It's me, Alex, can I come in?"

"How did you..."

"Doesn't matter. Open the door." I open the door, "Hey." She says, "I need to talk to you." I nod.

"I'm sorry." I say, "I needed to be alone." She nods. After a long silence, I speak. "Where is she?" I whisper. "I want to talk to her."

"She's on her way."

"So... where do you guys live?" I ask her curiously. SHe hesitates before answering.

"Next door. Your apartment and ours are the only owned in this floor."

"Oh... So... Paige..."

"Yes."


	2. Bluntness

Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. Sorry for any typos, grammar or speling mistakes.

Hope you enjoy.

If you want something to happen, just let me know.

* * *

Emilys POV

I have waited for at least two hours. Alex left because she had to work. I'm all alone and these freaking boxes are not going to be magically unpacked. I look out the door every ten minutes hoping that Paige is right there waiting for me to open the door, or just walking to her department, because I need to see her, not necessarily to talk to her, just see her.

I take a box marked with Paige's name. It has everything Paige had left; Clothes, notebooks, CDs, but I never really saw the entire contents of that box. I didn't have the guts to do it. But I think I'm ready now. I stare at the box which is lying on the couch. I take it to my room and place it on top of my bed. I remove the tape and open the box. I look inside of it. There's a black hoodie that reminds me that we finally know who A was. Paige had that hoodie because I gave it to her. I take it out and put it aside. I spot a CD with my name written over the cover with beautiful and artistic blue letters. I turn it around and see the beautiful and completely different red letters, and it says "I Love You." It has our favorite songs. Not only love songs, but also those songs that mean our first date or even our first time. I open it and take the CD out, but after thinking a bit, I'm not going to play it, because I want to hear it with her, with Paige.

* * *

_Emily and Paige have a few days left together, because Paige's moving to Stanford._

_The sun is setting. Paige has a blindfold covering her eyes. _

_"__Can I take it off?" says Paige impatiently._

_"__No!" Emily takes both of Paige's hands and guides her to that place. The place she went with Nate the day she kissed Paige aside the pool, and where she and Maya went a couple of times before she died. She walked few more meters and finally spotted the place. She lets go of one of Paige's hands. They finally get there. Emily sights on relive when she sees the place, exactly how she left it the night before. "Now, take it off, Paige," Emily whispers softly to Paige's ear. Paige removes the blindfold carefully. When her gaze wonders around the place, she sees the water, the trees, the rounded table and the chairs. Paige sees Emily leaning against the wall, and watching her with a huge smile on her face. Paige walks to Emily and takes both of her hands. "Do you like it?" says Emily. Paige cups Emily's cheek with one hand, and with the other she pulls Emily closer. "I love it Em,"Says Paige. "I love you."_

_"__I love you too, Paige." Emily says, finally closing the gap between their lips._

* * *

Paige's POV

I open my eyes and look at the clock. Its nine pm.

Earlier today…

When I was driving home, I stopped at a gas station, and Emily's old friend, Emma, was buying something. The first time we met was the day before our graduation. She has dark hair and blue eyes. I have never seen her around before. I approached to her and greeted her with a "Hey." Emma was one of the few people that knew why I left Rosewood.

"So... did you tell Emily?" says Emma.

"Umm… not yet…" I reply.

"What! You haven't told her? What is wrong with you Paige? Do you have any idea of how much she loves you? She can't even stand near a pool, because it reminds her of you!" As soon as I hear that, my heart stops beating. "What do you mean?" I mutter.

"She is able to swim, but she doesn't. You destroyed her Paige," She says. I open my mouth to say something, but she shuts me up "I know you had your reasons, but…" she remains quiet for a bit. "Bye Paige," Says Emma, before taking her bag and walking out the door.

I drove home and locked myself up in my room. I nearly did it again… I almost hurt myself again, but I was strong enough to fall into bed after hitting hard the walls.

…back to the present…

Alex is not coming back until Monday. It is Friday, so I have the place for myself.

I walk to the kitchen willing to make some breakfast, but I can't stop thinking about Emily. I'm going to apologize. I find myself walking to the door and suddenly lying on the floor next to the front door. She's hurting. I am hurting her. I'm so stupid. Emily deserves better. I say to myself. And tears roll down my face.

* * *

Emily's POV

In order to keep my thoughts away from Paige, I take a long shower. When I have my pajamas on, I stand next to the door and finally decide that I'm going to talk to Paige. I take a deep breath and open the door slowly. I walk to the next door, and knock gently. "Paige?" I say when I feel brave enough to speak. No answer. "Paige? I know you're in there," I say softly "I heard you coming." I hear sobs from the other side of the door, and my heart melts. "Paige…" My eyes are burning. "We need to talk…" My voice cracks. "Please…" I whisper. "I swear I'm not moving until I get to talk to you." I say, ready to fulfill my promise. "You know I'm serious."

* * *

Paige's POV

I hear a knock on my door. "Paige?" God I haven't heard her voice in so long. "Paige? I know you're in there," Her voice is low, but I can feel the pain on it. "I heard you coming." I can't hold back my tears. "Paige…" says Emily "We need to talk…" Her voice cracks and I feel the way I may be hurting her. "Please…" she remains quiet for a while. "I swear I'm not moving until I get to talk to you." I smile. "You know I'm serious." I know she is, because she has done it before; when we had a little fight, I stayed the night at Caleb's place. She told me she wasn't going to move till I went out. She stayed the whole night waiting for me, shivering and crying all night long. "Paige." She says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please… I need to know…why. What did I do wrong? Please Paige, please just let me in." She starts crying. She thinks it was her fault, I need to fix that.

* * *

Emily's POV

There are so many things that I need to know. "Paige…Do you still want to be with me? Just let me know if you're done with me and I'll leave you alone. I would try to move on, but Paige… Please… Say something," I say, remembering the times we used songs, changed them, or sang them to talk to each other.I want to continue, but I cant, and tears start rolling down my face.

"Em…" I hear her saying. She sounds so broken.

"Paige… Please…." I say and start crying again. "Please."

"Emily…" I feel the door moving. "I'm sorry…" She opens the door. I don't know what to do. I want to hug her, I want to kiss her, I want to slap her, but I just stand still. Paige's hair is darker and shorter, she seems a little bit pale and thinner, and her eyes are still the same mesmerizing, brown eyes.

* * *

Paige's POV

"Paige…Do you still want to be with me? Just let me know if you're done with me and I'll leave you alone." _I want to be with you Emily, forever_. "I would try to move on, but Paige…Please… Say something," I know what she's about to do._Emily, please dont._ I hear her crying and start crying.

"Em…" I finally say.

"Paige…Please" She says, and starts crying again. "Please."

"Emily…" I take the courage to open the door. "I'm sorry…" I open the door. She stares at me. I know what she's thinking. I'm different, but she doesn't know why. Does she like me like this?

"Can I come in?"

"Of course Emily," I say. I let her in and guide her to the living room. We both stand in awkward silence.

"Paige. I need to know why." She says breaking the silence.

"I'll tell you everything, but I know if I do… You'll never look at me the same," I say, my voice cracking. "Please take a seat." I say. She sits down. I don't know where to sit.

"Come on Paige, It's not like we're strangers." She says. I slowly approach to the couch and seat beside her, keeping some distance. "Paige, talk to me."

"I will, but I don't know if I'm ready… I don't know if you're ready to hear it."

"Why did you leave, Paige?" She says and starts crying. "I thought we were okay."

"Yeah we were… We are."

"Are we?" she says, her voice cracking. "You never came back, Paige. There was a time when I thought you found someone else, or that you… Paige, there was a time when I thought you were dead; I totally freaked out when we lost touch. What happened?"

"I… I came to Philly, because…" I'm not ready. I start crying and she rubs my back. I relax at her touch.

"Why?"

* * *

Emily's POV

"Why?" I ask.

"I…" she starts; I think I know it's going to hurt a lot, "I came here, because I needed chemotherapy." My mouth opens. My eyes start burning. "Emily…" I start crying hard. "Em…"

"Don't "Em" me!" I shout. She didn't tell me, she left me, because… "Were you going to tell me? If I hadn't come, would you tell me?" She nods. She's now crying.

"I would." She says. "I swear I would." I sob, and take her hand. She looks at me in awe.

"Paige… Are you… Are you sick?" She looks away. I cup her cheek, and make look at me. "Don't look away." She smiles sadly. "Are you sick?" I repeat.

"I… I don't know." She says. "I had my last session a month ago. Tomorrow I have the test."

"Is there any possibility that you're still sick?" I say concerned. "Few, but it's possible." God, I can't lose her again. "Can I come with you?"

"Yes." She says. "Emily… I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Paige." I say. She hugs me and I return the embrace, hugging her, and I feel like she is going to vanish in any second.


End file.
